jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries ∑-Series Specialized Ammunition
Stark Industries ∑-Series Specialized Ammunition. The "Sigma" series specialized ammunition was originally designed for use with weapons made by the company of INGENE. INGENE however, was shut down, and was later transformed into the Trust, and from the Trust, as we all know, sprang Stark Industries The Sigma series comes in a variety of forms, and to date, can only be used with certain types of weapons. These weapons will be listed before. How the Rounds are activated The Sigma Series of specialized custom slug rounds is a highly specialized series of slug rounds, differentiated from other specialty rounds, in the fact they can only be fired out of certain specially designed weapons produced by Stark Industries. The rounds are about the size of a 9mm bullet. Now as we all know, there are typically five components to a bullet. The first, is the actual projectile, the bullet itelf, which is fit into the metal casing. The second, is the case, which holds all of the separate parts together. The third, is the propellant, for example, in the modern world, it would be gunpowder, or Cordite. The fourth, would be the rim of the bullet, which is used for reloading. And the Fifth, and last part, is the primer, which ignites the propellant. Normally, a regular bullet would be activated by a pin striking the primer, which in turn would compress the gunpowder, which, upon being struck, would explode, sending the Slug, or the bullet, forward out of the barrel of the gun. SImple enough right? ∑ Slugs, or "Sigma Slugs" for those that cant find the specialized key for sigma on your keyboards, are unique in the fact they do not contain a primer. In place of the A-typical primer system, is a series of small Ultrachrome dots. These dots, are in actuality, very small pins that have been set into the case of the slug, taking the place of the primer, and extend until they terminate inside of the propellant. These bullets, can only thus be activated by an electrical current. The slug works, as it is cycling into the gun, and is waiting in the barrel to be fired, can only be shot off by a small, low grade electrical pulse. This pulse, is then absorbed by these small pins, and the current is then conducted into the propellant, where the highly volatile material is ignited, and the slug is launched. These pins are extremely small, safety pin small as far as thickness. However, since they are superconductive as far as energy, they will have no problem ferrying the current. And thus, even the slightest electrical charge can ignite the bullet. It is very typical of weapons that fire these rounds, to have extremely high rates of fire, as there is much less machinery and physical activators involved than normal slug throwers. Specialized rounds, how they work More specialized rounds work on the same principle described above, but simply consist of a hollow point instead of a solid slug. These rounds will be described below. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons